Shinigan
by EvilpuppyofDoom
Summary: After an attempt on his life Naruto has his first encounter with the Kyubi early. He ends up with a strange power that will change his life in ways both big and small.


Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

the mystic eyes of death are owned by whomever owns Type-Moon.

And alethiophile wrote the fic that inspired this one.

Prologue: The "Gift"

Uzumaki Naruto was curled on his bed in his apartment. The date was October 10th. His tenth birthday, though no one would celebrate it.

Outside his window a firework exploded in the sky. It was from the festival that came on the same day as his birthday. A festival commemorating the Hokage's defeat of the Kyuubi.

He had learned to avoid the festival years ago. The Konoha seemed even more hostile to him than normal whenever his birthday came 'round. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

The boy rolled onto his back and flipped to his feet. He tugged open his cupboards in search of ramen.

There was none. And no other food either for that matter. A quick check of his fridge revealed the same was true there as well.

He looked again as if food would magically appear where it wasn't before. It didn't. He had forgotten to buy groceries that week.

His stomach growled at his negligence. Sighing the boy looked out his window.

There would be food at the festival. He was sure of it. But… A pang in his stomach cut off his objections. "I'm not going hungry on my birthday Dattebayo." he growled. He almost shouted it, but fortunately for his pride he was aware of just how pathetic that statement was.

Grabbing his orange vest the boy ran out the door.

XxXx

Naruto walked into the festival. Stalls, some filled with food, others with trinkets lined the streets. They were lit by paper lanterns which hovered above the village.

Seeing a food stall selling dango Naruto ran over to it, dodging between the legs of adults to get there.

"Hey! Can I have one?" he called to the vendor.

"Sure-" the vendor began but cut off suddenly as soon as he recognized who he was speaking to. Looking at Naruto with eyes that held a mix of fear, indiscriminate rage, and righteous anger the vendor snarled, "You think I'd sell you anything you de- thief? Get out of here."

Naruto stepped back nervously, caught off guard by the man's open hostility. He opened his mouth to protest but the man cut him off.

"Scram!" he barked, advancing on Naruto. Frightened, the young boy turned and ducked into the crowd.

Naruto fled a short distance before glancing back to make sure he wasn't being chased. But the man seemed to have gone back to serving other customers.

Naruto shuddered slightly looking at him. The look was nothing new but no one had actually chased him off since that time with the fox mask.

His fear changed to anger as he kept watching the man. He resolved to figure out some way to humiliate the man. No one treated the future Hokage like that and got away with it dattebayo!

His pride satisfied for now the boy returned to the reason why he had come here in the first place.

But three stalls later and all he had to show for his efforts were three more people he'd need to find particularly creative ways of pranking.

He was seriously considering giving up and going back to his apartment when a voice called "Hey kid, wanna buy one of these?"

Assuming the voice was talking to someone else Naruto turned to the source of the voice intending to give them a piece of his mind of ignoring him. But to his surprise the man who had called out was looking right at him and holding up an onigiri.

"C'mon kid. I don't bite. I spent all day making these I've gotta sell some of 'em" the man said with a grin.

After only a split second's hesitation Naruto ran over the the man and dug some money out of gama-chan. He bought the onigiri and immediately dug in.

As the blond boy dug into his produce the man's smile turned smug. Given the how much time and effort it had taken to discover which one of these thousands brats was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki in the first place he had expected this to be a lot harder. But now his six month mission was finally coming to an end. Unfortunately there was no way to extract the brat from the village and extracting the demon in the village was definitely out of the question.

However killing the child was a viable option. The demon inside would die with him, only to be reborn in a few decades. And without a human host the Kyuubi would be much easier to find and seal. Pein-sama would be very quite pleased.

The boy staggered. The poison in the onigiri, strong enough to kill a full grown man was starting to have an effect.

But the Ame agent wasn't going to take any chances. Jinchuuriki had a habit of surviving injuries that would kill most people. He slipped a knife out from behind the stand.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

The assassin smiled. Then plunged his knife into the boy's chest.

Naruto tried to twist out of the way, an action that saved his life.

That small motion meant that instead of slipping between his ribs and rupturing his right subclavian artery, a wound not even the kyuubi would have been able to heal, the blow deflected off of his ribcage and penetrated his lung. The man ripped the knife out of Naruto's chest, even as the boy tried to grapple with him.

Naruto managed to get a grip on the man's hand, and pushed himself away from the knife. Annoyed, the man stomped on Naruto's foot. There was a loud crack as the boy's bone's all but shattered. Naruto cried out in pain and the man dashed him to the ground, kicking his floating ribs for good measure. He raised his knife to finish Naruto off.

Before he could deliver the blow an arrow struck him in the wrist. He dropped the kunai with a shout of surprise. He went to reach for something in his coat but a pair of senbon enhanced with lightning chakra struck him in the chest, tasing him. The man collapsed unconscious.

The ANBU known as Tora stared down from her perch, cursing her luck. The Sandaime would not be pleased to say the least. The ANBU scanned the area but there didn't seem to be any other threat. She pulled out her radio and whispered into it. "This is Tora. Uzushio is down. I repeat Uzushio is down. Send a Slug."

Naruto stared up at the sky. He could feel a cold pain in his chest and couldn't feel his foot at all. He couldn't seem to bring himself to move. Then at the edges of his vision the stars began to go out. A layer of darkness covered the sky as his body went into panic mode and he slipped towards unconsciousness.

At the edge of his mind he could feel a malignant presence.

"Pathetic," boomed a voice that Naruto would later describe as being angry, powerful, ancient, and somehow...red.

"You are weak. But unfortunately I have no intention of letting myself die to some second rate shinobi. So I will save you. But you had better be grateful brat." The voice snarled. Naruto's grip on consciousness slipped and he knew nothing more.

XxXx

Almost 12 hours later Naruto felt himself sliding back to consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around the unfamiliar room.

It was a standard hospital room, with a simple table, a window with faint rays of sunlight leaking through it, and those strange beds you only find in hospitals. Groaning, and trying to remember why he was there Naruto started to sit up.

Pain blazed in his side putting an end to that idea. It also sharply reminded him of why he was in a hospital.

'Oh yeah' Naruto thought, remembering the previous night. 'There was that asshole who attacked me. Cowardly bastard using poison. I'll definitely kick his ass next time'. A blast of pain in his chest forced him to gasp for air and sharply reminded him that there almost hadn't been a next time.

Pushing that morbid thought aside Naruto wondered who it was that had saved him. Whomever it was had used a bow, which was unusual. That might make it easier to find the man or woman who'd come to his aid.

Another part of Naruto's brain which wasn't occupied with the events of the previous night took another look at the room. There had been something off about it. Then suddenly that part of his brain was demanding Naruto's full attention. Naruto had just noticed faint, thin black lines spider webbing across every surface.

Naruto looked around seeing two of the lines on the ceiling. They intersected and combined into one line which trailed down the to the window before stopping abruptly. On the window itself another line trailed from the left side to the right, before turning downward onto the floor. And there were others. On his curtain, on the walls, on the vase by his bed.

Naruto briefly wondered if this was someone's very bad idea of interior design. But then he noticed similar lines on his blanket, and even his skin. He moved his hand to trace the line on his shoulder, but some instinct stopped him.

He sighed, unsure of what to do next and suddenly very bored. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, to no avail.

XxXx

It was not until almost three hours later that anyone came to alleviate his boredom.

The Third Hokage stepped through his door accompanied by a doctor. Naruto was only half surprised when he saw that they had lines on them as well.

"Ah. I see you're awake. Good. How are you feeling Uzumaki-san?" the doctor asked.

"I'm feelin' real good, medic-san." Naruto said and he tried to sit up again. Once again his side blazed with pain but he wasn't going to look weak in front of the Hokage. So he growled and powered through the pain.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, but he was used to dealing with the bravado of shinobi. He had long since stopped trying to fight them on it. He took a quick look at the boy's chart. "Okay Uzumaki-san, I'm going to perform a quick diagnostic technique on you to see how you've started to heal. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded, one of the few motions he could make painlessly.

The doctor's hands wove through several well practiced seals and he cast a simple diagnostic jutsu, his hands flaring with green light. He moved his hands over his patient's body, checking the damage.

Naruto carefully watched the doctor's face. As he checked more of Naruto's body the man seemed more and more confused. When he got to Naruto's chest he paused. He stepped back and rechecked the chart. Then he cast his jutsu again. Then he checked the chart again.

"Is something wrong medic-san?" Naruto asked.

"As far as I can tell the damage is much less severe than in the chart. Especially your lung which has almost healed completely. But that's…" he trailed off.

"The Uzumaki clan are famed for their fast recovery rates." the Hokage said calmly.

"Perhaps Hokage-sama, but there may be other factors at play," The doctor said sounding a little nervous.

"Rikoto-sensei," the Hokage said, his tone clearly reprimanding the man for some offence.

"I apologize Hokage-sama," the doctor said nervously. Then he turned back to his patient. "Uzumaki-san are you feeling any unusual symptoms?" Rikoto asked.

Naruto paused then nodded. "Last night I heard a strange voice say it would save me...And now I can see all these lines." Naruto answered nervously.

Rikoto's eyes widened and he looked nervously at the Hokage.

"What kind of voice? And what lines?" the Hokage asked.

"The voice was...powerful. And not human. But it felt like it was in my head…" Naruto shuddered. "It said I was weak. But that it didn't want to die. So it would save me." Naruto looked nervously at Sarutobi. "Does that make any sense?"

It made a terrifying amount of sense but right now Sarutobi was more concerned about any aftereffects than the Kyubi's presence in general. Especially if it had helped to save the boy. So he decided to ask about the other thing Naruto had said.

"And the lines?"

"They're on everything Jiji" Naruto replied, and he started pointing around the room. "On you, on Sensei, on the wall, the bed, me, the chair."

"I understand. What do these lines look like?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto paused to think about it. "Like a spiderweb of ramen noodles, but black, and really thin. And they're everywhere," he said.

That was a moderately useful if slightly odd explanation, and the Hokage decided that it would do for now. The boy had been through enough for today without getting grilled about this new development.

"Rikoto-sensei, I would like you to get to work checking for any possible causes for this hallucination. If it's what we suspect it is you're going to need help so I'll send you a fuinjutsu expert." the Hokage said. He didn't need to say what it was they both suspected. With what Naruto had said about a voice, how could it be anything but the Kyuubi.

"Understood Hokage-sama," the doctor replied. He stepped over to Naruto and began to perform more diagnostic techniques.

"Oh, and when you get out of the hospital come straight to me Naruto. I'll have to talk with you about the legacy the Yondaime left you." Sarutobi added.

"Legacy the Yondaime left?" Naruto said slowly. Then he bounced on the bed in excitement despite his injuries.

"What is it? Is it cool? Is it a jutsu? Is it a super awesome cool jutsu?" the ten year old asked excitedly.

The Sandaime winced and wished he had phrased that better instead of getting the boy's hopes up. But he supposed there wasn't too much harm in letting Naruto believe that for a few days.

"I'll tell you when you get out. You've had enough shock for one day. Now then I have to be going," The hokage said and excused himself.

"Wait tell me what it is now!" Naruto insisted.

"Later," Sarutobi replied as he walked out the door.

Naruto pouted and the doctor nudged him gently. "Could you lie on your back for me Usumaki-san?" he asked. Naruto obliged.

XxXx

The next day Naruto blinked awake. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was almost eleven. He never slept this late.

He sat up. It was much easier today. Unlike the pain in his side, which was almost completely gone, the lines didn't seem to have disappeared at all. In fact if anything they were clearer, sharper now.

Sighing he looked out the window. Then to his surprise the window cracked along the line. A moment later the pane fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. But it didn't make a sound.

Naruto blinked and shook his head. When he looked again the window was back to normal. 'Okay that was weird' he thought.

Then a few minutes later the rail above his bed did the same thing, silently breaking apart and falling to the ground.

Naruto sighed as some part of his mind idly wondered if the same lines would be on the sky too, and he would literally see the sky fall.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the thought. His stomach growled at him asking for food.

Naruto grinned at the thought of ramen and hopped off the bed, forgetting about his foot. He gave a startled yelp when he landed on that injury. Grabbing the bed for support he walked forwards tentatively.

His foot hurt but he could walk. And he wanted food not made by a hospital. It was a well known fact that medic nin couldn't cook for shit, and Naruto strongly suspected they prepared hospital meals personally.

As he started to limp towards the door he saw the floor crumble out from under him. He almost fell over before reminding himself that it was just an illusion and closing his eyes.

He took a deep breath and looked again. Sure enough the floor was still there.

Naruto suddenly remembered something Shikamaru said which perfectly described his current situation. "Troublesome dattebayo," he muttered.

Naruto slipped out the door and headed downstairs. In spite of the stairs appearing to fall apart along the way he got to the ground floor without any injuries. Naruto had also discovered that touching the illusions was enough to dispel them.

Naruto knew the layout of the hospital quite well. He'd always seemed to get into more scrapes than most children, so his feet carried him towards the door automatically.

It was something of a surreal experience for him, watching a familiar wall break open and seeing the patient behind it. Or seeing a doorknob fall off the door to a room he'd stayed in only a few months prior.

He arrived at the lobby. He saw Rikoto talking with a woman in a trench coat. Naruto tried to skim the edges of the lobby to avoid being seen.

He almost made it. But just as he stepped out the door he heard Rikoto shout "Oy, Uzumaki-san! Where do you think you're going? You haven't been released yet."

Naruto briefly considered running, but a blast of pain from his foot reminded him that that was a bad idea. So he turned to face the doctor, who was stalking towards him angrily.

"Maa sensei-" he began, but suddenly cut off. One of the line's crossing Rikoto's body had ruptured creating a massive cut in the man's shoulder. Rikoto's eyes widened as another cut appeared across his arm, and another across his stomach. Blood poured from the wounds, staining the floor crimson. Rikoto fell to his knees and opened his mouth as if to speak. But no words came out. Instead a large red bubble slowly emerged and then burst. Rikoto collapsed on the ground, dead.

Naruto felt his legs go weak. He fell to his knees. The vision, for that's all it was, faded and Rikoto was running towards him looking frightened.

Someone was screaming and it took Naruto a moment to realise it was him. The scream choked off as Naruto's stomach attempted to reject what he had just seen. Naruto leaned forwards and threw up on the floor.

Rikoto placed a hand on Naruto, casting another diagnostic jutsu. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

Naruto looked up at him and lurched backwards in terror. Behind Rikoto the ceiling had started to crumble.

Naruto covered his eyes desperately trying to escape the lines. But they were on his hands too. He started to see blood. But then suddenly a female voice barked "Kokuangyo no Jutsu" and the world went black.

Naruto cautiously took his hands away from his eyes and looked around. He was in a shifting black void but there were no lines in sight. He gave a gasp of relief.

He heard a woman's voice. "Is this the brat you wanted me to see Rikoto?"

"Yes Anko-san," Rikoto replied. "I wanted you to have a look at his seal. You're the best fuinjutsu master we've got outside of Jiraiya-sama, and who knows how long it will take to contact him."

"Well if you think it's because of-" Anko began.

"Anko-san," Rikoto interrupted warningly.

"Right right," Anko said, not sounding remotely chastised. "C'mon brat. Let's get you back to your room so I can have a look at you."

Naruto hesitated. He was grateful to this strange woman for taking away his sight but… well… she had taken away his sight.

"C'mon brat we haven't got all day," she pressed.

Naruto now felt a twinge of annoyance. If she had been asked to take care of him she could at least know his name. Also he was blind right now.

"Bra-" she began again but he interrupted her.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage not brat! And I'm not following you because I can't see anything since you blinded me dattebayo!" he shouted angrily.

There was a short pause, then Anko chuckled. "You've got some spunk kid. Good for you. Well then I assume the future Hokage doesn't mind being carried by Rikoto here. Unless he wants me to hold his hand."

Naruto flushed angrily. "Whatever," he grumbled.

Rikoto scooped him up and they walked back towards his room.

As they headed up the stairs Naruto suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Anko-nesan could you teach me that trick you used to blind me? It was really cool." he said.

That time Anko full on laughed. "I don't know gaki. It's a pretty advanced genjutsu. You sure you could handle it?"

Naruto nodded emphatically, excited at the idea of learning a new technique. "Definitely. In order to surpass the Hokage I'll have to learn stuff like that anyway!" he said.

Anko hesitated for a moment, thinking of another ambitious shinobi. "I'll think about it," she said.

XxXx

About a week later Rikoto, Anko, and Iruka assembled in the hokage's office.

"Status report?" the Hokage asked looking at Rikoto.

"Well Anko couldn't find anything wrong with his seal. But we were able to identify what's happening to him," Rikoto said.

"Explain," the Hokage said.

"The closest parallel I can draw is to the Sharingan. You know that when the Uchiha unlocked that ability they did so because a burst of special chakra made permanent changes to their eyes, rewriting how they see the world?" Rikoto continued.

The Hokage nodded.

"Well something seems to have affected his eyes in the same way. I suspect it has something to do with Naruto's special status."

"You can speak freely here Rikoto-sensei," the Hokage said.

"Very well. It probably has something to do with the Kyubi no Kitsune. I believe that that demon is responsible of Uzumaki-san's extreme healing factor. I think that when he came so close to death the demon used more power to save him and in the process gave him those eyes."

"Can they be deactivated? Like the Sharingan?" Iruka asked.

"Like I said the sharingan is the closest parallel I can draw. It is far from a perfect metaphor. You see-" Anko cut Rikoto off.

"To put it simply no. He can't turn it off and I can't seal this power without also sealing his sight. The situation is just fucked up," she said.

"Anko! You're in front of the Hokage-" Iruka began but Sarutobi interrupted him.

"I don't mind," he said, hoping to avoid a spat between the two ninja.

Anko sighed and turned to face him. "The kid can't lose this power so long as he can see. However there may be a way to give him some peace without permanently blinding him. Kokuangyo no jutsu. He asked to learn that technique and it can be used to give him temporary blindness."

"He can't even master a simple clone jutsu and you want to try and teach him a highly advanced genjutsu?!" Iruka asked incredulously.

"Yes that's exactly right. Uzumaki-san's mind can only take so much. This is the best treatment course I can recommend," Rikoto said.

"In addition I would recommend that he learn fuinjutsu to prevent this sort of thing from happening again, or the current problem being intensified. I would also recommend that Anko-san be the one to teach him both these things," he continued.

Anko, who had been nodding in agreement up to this point suddenly stopped. She stared at Rikoto as though he was from another world.

"WHAT?!" bellowed a voice. It was Iruka's though, not Anko's. "You want to stick a ten year old in a fragile emotional state with HER?!" he demanded. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SENSES?!"

"And what would be wrong with me teaching the kid?!" Anko asked, her pride offended now.

Things quickly degraded into a two way shouting match with Rikoto trying in vain to insert himself with a lower volume. After a moment the Hokage stood up and in a voice that somehow cut through all the noise said "One at a time people. One at a time. We all want the same thing here."

"Do we?" Iruka asked before quickly covering his mouth as he realised who he'd just said that to.

The Hokage fixed Iruka with a glare that Kaguya herself would have flinched under.

Do you have something to say Iruka?" he asked.

"No I...No Hokage-sama," Iruka replied.

"Then let me assure you that we all have Naruto's best interests at heart. I will accept the doctor's recommendation. I'll also be telling Naruto about his prisoner." he raised a hand to stop the flurry of protest that was about to come from Anko and Iruka.

"Anko is the only person in the village besides myself and Kakashi who is competent enough at sealing to teach it at the level Naruto needs. And I think she has just the sort of personality to instruct Naruto well. As for the Kyubi if Naruto is hearing it's voice he needs to know what he's dealing with. That boy's stronger than you think Iruka," the Hokage said.

Iruka looked angry but resigned. Anko on the other hand was clearly ticked off and was only waiting for the Hokage to finish so she could shout at him.

"However. I have no intention of tying one of my jonin to the village for two years while Naruto finishes his time at the academy. Therefore Naruto will be instructed in Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu by Anko, Kakashi, myself, or if none of us are available, you Iruka. You're competent in both fields I believe," The Hokage continued.

"Can you all accept that?" he asked.

There were a series of head nods from the assembled shinobi.

"Good. Dismissed," the Sandaime ordered and the three of them left.

XxXx

Two years later. Uzumaki Naruto, host of the Kyubi no Kitsune, son of the Fourth Hokage, and student of the famed Mitarashi Anko was currently being chased by two very angry Konoha chuunin. And he very much deserved it.

"Naruto how could you deface the Hokage Monument?!" one of them demanded.

"You're really gonna get it this time!" the other added.

Naruto gave a bark of laughter and then sprang into the air as the chunin closed in on him. He was tempted to blind his pursuers but Anko-nee had made him promise not to use his techniques like that. So instead he drew a scroll from his pouch. Placing it in his mouth he wove several signs and unfurled it, activating the seals he had inscribed there.

"Uzumaki-ryu: Fuin Bushin no jutsu," he thought.

The seals came to life and slid off off the scroll, transforming into three identical copies of him. The chunin each grabbed one, both of which promptly burst, but it bought the original and one of his clones time to escape.

"I don't give a crap, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"You know what your problem is? You all wish you could do the things I do. I'm better than all of you dattebayo!" his clone taunted. Naruto and his clone split up, running in opposite directions.

"Dammit get back here Naruto!" one of the chunin yelled angrily.

Asuma glanced out the window of the Jonin Station. "Oy, Naruto's at it again," he remarked.

"Honestly Anko can't you control that boy?" Ebisu asked.

"Yes," Anko replied calmly.

"Then why is he always doing these things?" Ebisu demanded.

"Well I don't feel like stopping him. Besides the old farts should be brought down to size every once in awhile," Anko said dismissively.

Ebisu stuttered for words.

"Incoming," Asuma said calmly, stepping away from the window, a moment before a blond boy in an orange jersey with bandages over his eyes burst through the window. He ran through the room and jumped out the window on the other side.

The chunin followed shortly behind him, pausing briefly to apologize to the jonin before resuming the chase.

Naruto landed on the roof of the hospital building, it's twin water towers a few feet away from him. His jutsu was fading and he needed to get his bearings back.

His hands flew together in a familiar set of signs. "Ninpo: Sona no Jutsu," he declared. The technique directed chakra to his ears and refined them, granting him a form of echolocation which let him sense his surroundings. Normally a technique like that would take years to master, but then normally the ninja trying to learn it don't need to do so just to stop bumping into walls. Naruto is fairly sure that learning this technique would be a breeze for most shinobi if they would just surrender their sight for a few months.

The chunin was quickly closing in on him. He lunged to grab Naruto but the boy agilely darted under the water towers and avoided capture. He quickly descended to street level with the chunin in hot pursuit.

Naruto ducked into a trash filled alley. The Chunin pursued, and not immediately spotting him, they raced up to the rooftops in search of the orange menace.

As soon as they were gone a trash bag got up and started walking away.

Iruka, who had been watching, shook his head at his student's behavior. He quickly descended behind the bag and shouted at it.

"Oy Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

The trash bag fell on it's face in surprise, breaking the transformation in the process.

"Iruka-sensei how'd you get here so fast?" Naruto asked, not bothering to turn to face his teacher. Being blind most of the time made facing people when they talked to him pretty pointless.

"The question is what are you doing out here when you should be in class right now! And look at me when I talk to you!" Iruka said angrily.

"Ulp," Naruto managed before Iruka grabbed him and hauled him off to the Academy.

A/N:

The more things change the more they stay the same huh?

Kokuangyo no Jutsu: A genjutsu technique that makes it so the target can see nothing but a shifting black void.

Uzumaki-ryu: Fuin Bushin no jutsu: Uses Fuinjutsu to create clones. Said clones are a lot like shadow clones but without the memory transfer. And Naruto can only make as many as are stored on his scroll. As you might guess from the name this is a Naruto original technique. He developed it to pass the academy exam because despite excellent chakra control, he STILL can't do a simple clone technique.

Ninpo: Sona no Jutsu: I'm pretty sure I already explained this one, but it gives the user echolocation. It's how Naruto navigates despite being (usually) blind.

Regarding Anko and Fuinjutsu. I know she did not have it in canon, but considering she was struggling with the Curse Seal I find it hard to believe she would not have learned it. I am going to be increasing her power level dramatically. Specifically to that of a full on Jonin, rather than a Tonketsu.

Despite the use of the mystic eyes of death I do not consider this a crossover. No other characters, themes, or powers from that universe will appear in this fic and until I read alethiophile's story I was unaware of their existence. So that is why I consider this a Naruto only fic and not a crossover.

Other than that what do you think? Good? Bad?


End file.
